


purr for me, kitten

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Collars, Hybrids, Hybrids With Slick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tongue Fucking, Wall Sex, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Cat hybrid Seonghwa dresses up in a maid outfit as a surprise for his boyfriend Yunho.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	purr for me, kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jjiixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjiixx/gifts).



> henwo! this fic is a birthday gift for one of my closest friends, jacqui!
> 
> hope you enjoy it!! <3

Yunho figured he was pretty lucky. Not only did he have an amazing job and a beautiful apartment, but he also had a smoking hot boyfriend. A boyfriend that he had managed to get to like him somehow, a boyfriend that loved him enough to want to move in and start a life together. A boyfriend that worked from home designing websites for multi billion dollar companies scattered across the globe. A boyfriend that, on top of his insane talent, amazing looks, and gentle personality, also happened to be a cat hybrid.

(Which meant Yunho often saw the most requested web designer in the world lose his mind over a bird outside their window, but he found it incredibly endearing.)

Working from home gave Seonghwa an infinite deck of random surprises to draw from. The hybrid adored random gift giving, which often meant Yunho arrived home to box after box for their mutual friend circle. Himself included of course. Sometimes he arrived to the smell of freshly cooked meals, a rarity given their lifestyles, but Yunho looked forward to those days the most. Seonghwa was an amazing chef, especially when it came to baking. That said, it was safe to say Yunho had seen every peg in the spectrum of surprise Seonghwa had to offer. At least, he thought so.

Arriving home that evening, however, he was ill-prepared for what awaited him.

Opening the door to the apartment, he was met with the soft scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Seonghwa peeked around the usual tower of boxes piled by their door at the sound of the door swinging open. “Welcome home!” He called.

“Hey baby,” Yunho responded, stepping into the entryway and nudging the door shut. “Were you waiting for me?”

Seonghwa smiled. “I always wait for you.” The soft black-furred ear on the left side of his head twitched. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“I did. Finished that presentation I was stressing over.” He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on one of the pegs near him, plopping his keys into a bowl nestled into the corner. “What were you up to all day?”

“Oh you know,” the hybrid hummed, “Some stuff.” 

A jingling sound from his boyfriend’s direction compelled him to look just as he was finishing toeing off his work shoes; his jaw dropped. Seonghwa had stepped around the box, his black and white patched tail swaying behind him. A yellow ribbon containing a silver bell was tied near the tip, jingling with every lash of Seonghwa’s tail. Around his throat sat a matching collar, the bottom edge lined with pretty white lace and a silver ring containing yet another bell in the center. That alone would have been enough to short circuit Yunho’s brain but his boyfriend hadn’t stopped there. Clinging to his body in the most perfect way, with elbow-length sleeves and the skirt stopping around mid-thigh, was a pastel yellow maid outfit layered with a white apron. Smack dab in the middle of the chest was a cute white bow. Further still, Seonghwa’s legs were clad in white thigh highs that accentuated his legs in all the right ways. 

Seonghwa giggled at his blank expression. “I’ve been waiting for this for three months now. I hope you like it.”

Like it?  _ Like it? _ Yunho couldn’t believe Seonghwa’s words, closing the gap between them. He lifted his hands, thumbing the hem of the skirt. “Baby, I  _ love it. _ ” 

The hybrid’s face lit up at that. His own hands rose, cupping Yunho’s cheeks so he could lean up and gently kiss him. Yunho slipped his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and pulled him against his body. He parted his lips so Seonghwa could slide their tongues together as his fingers smoothed over the cool fabric of the maid outfit. Yunho located what he wanted and wrapped his hand around Seonghwa’s tail, fur soft against his palm. Seonghwa responded immediately, arching into him with a gasp into his mouth. His sensitivity was something they had played with countless times in the past and Yunho always took full advantage of it. Seonghwa broke their kiss with a soft gasp, opting for dropping his head onto Yunho’s shoulder; the bell he was wearing knocked against his collarbone with a soft jingle.

“Are you wet already, baby? Did you play with yourself waiting for me to get home?” Yunho whispered, fanning his free hand along the small of Seonghwa’s back. 

“No,” he gasped softly, “Just … just slick.” Seonghwa buried his face in the fabric of Yunho’s shirt. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me in this,” he mumbled, voice so muffled he barely heard it.

A rush of excitement went through his body, Yunho inhaling shakily. “Is that what you want? For me to ruin you in your pretty new maid outfit?”

“Please?” Seonghwa asked softly, ears flattening into his hair.

Yunho’s heart squeezed. “How can I say no to my precious kitten?”

The hybrid reacted to the nickname instantly, grinding his hips against Yunho’s hip. “I’ve been good and waited all day.” He didn’t need to see the pout to know it was there.

“I’ll reward you then, kitten.” Yunho let go of Seonghwa’s tail and allowed his hands to sink lower, maneuvering so he could slide them into place on the back of the hybrid’s thighs. He lifted him but only long enough to shift him up against the wall, planting a gentle kiss against Seonghwa’s temple. Yunho began to kiss along his jaw, slipping one of his hands beneath the hem of the maid outfit to seek out a very important thing—Seonghwa’s cock. It only took a moment to locate and Yunho smiled against his boyfriend’s soft skin as he realized he wasn’t wearing any panties underneath. “Naughty,” he murmured, wrapping his hand around it and pumping in time with each kiss he planted along his neck. Above, Seonghwa mewled and moaned with every slide of his hand. 

Yunho continued until he reached the exposed part of Seonghwa’s collarbone. He nipped at the skin there before sealing his lips over the area, suckling gently as he sped up the movements of his hand. Seonghwa’s own flew up to tangle in the front of Yunho’s shirt; he could feel the way they were trembling from that alone. Only when Yunho was satisfied he had left a mark did he pull away, admiring the glisten to saliva there and the redness beneath it. He kissed Seonghwa’s nose, the hybrid’s eyes already glazed over, and dropped to his knees.

“Wha—”

“Hush, kitten,” Yunho cut him off, lifting the maid outfit with his free hand. Seonghwa’s thighs glistened with the sweet stickiness of slick dripping from his hole. Yunho sucked in a breath at the sight of it, bringing the scent of honey into his nose. “Fuck, I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He let go of Seonghwa’s cock and reached between his thighs instead, dragging a fingertip through the slick clinging to his skin, and brought it to his lips. Yunho groaned at the sweet taste of honey along his tongue. Alright, change of plans.

“Kitten, can you turn around for me? Please?” 

“T-turn around?” He questioned.

“Yes, turn around.” Yunho leaned back so he could properly guide him with his hands, forcing the cat hybrid to brace himself against the wall with his palms. The back of the maid outfit lacked a proper hole for Seonghwa’s tail, forcing it to thread out from beneath the hem, and Yunho smiled at the cuteness of it. He ducked beneath the skirt, raising his hands to gently spread Seonghwa’s cheeks. A rush of slick dripped towards him because of it. Yunho admired the way the hybrid’s hole twitched for a moment before he leaned up, flattening his tongue against it. Honey flooded his mouth and Yunho groaned, the sound of Seonghwa’s own moan reaching his ears. He lapped at the excess, swallowing it greedily, as the sound of Seonghwa’s hands scrabbling against the wall for something to grasp echoed above him. 

Then Yunho wiggled his tongue inside, forcing a moan that sounded more like a yowl from his boyfriend’s lips. He spread Seonghwa’s cheeks even more, shoving his face between them as he began to fuck him open with his tongue. Seonghwa dropped his tail at some point, the soft fur falling against his throat and trembling as he mewled and whined. 

“G-gonna cum!  _ Gonna cum! _ ” 

At the sound of Seonghwa’s desperate cries, Yunho pulled his tongue free and sat back on his heels. Seonghwa actually  _ sobbed, _ drawing his knees together as his entire frame shook like a leaf in the wind. “Not yet, kitten, I’m sorry.” He pushed himself to his feet, gently massaging the globes of Seonghwa’s ass. “Can I fuck you?”

“Need it,” Seonghwa breathed.

Yunho chuckled at the sheer desperation in the poor man’s voice. “Anything for you.” He let go of Seonghwa so he could fiddle with his zipper, too eager to fuck his kitten to care about completely removing his pants. His hard cock sprang free and he stepped closer, thrusting it between Seonghwa’s cheeks gently. With the amount of slick dripping from him they wouldn’t need any lube and that turned him on so damn much he groaned. Yunho only teased him for a moment longer before he lined himself up and began to push inside, lifting the maid outfit up so he could watch as his cock sank inch by delicious inch into his cute ass. 

“Fuck, kitten, you’re always so tight,” he growled. He repositioned his hands against Seonghwa’s hips and dug his fingers into his skin. “Tell me when to move.”

_ “Now,” _ the hybrid commanded.

That was all the invitation Yunho needed. 

Yunho pulled back until just his tip remained then slammed home in one fluid motion. A cry spilled from Seonghwa’s lips, the man throwing his head back. He rolled his hips again, thrusts beginning slow but packing power. His speed grew with each movement until he was pounding into Seonghwa’s messy hole with enough force to shove him against the wall with each thrust. Yunho paused only long enough to bring his hands up and slot them over Seonghwa’s wrists, readjusting the position of his feet, before pounding back into him with newfound strength. 

“Cum for me, kitten,” he moaned into the hybrid’s ear. “Get your pretty outfit dirty for me.” Yunho planted a kiss on the white tipped ear. He focused on the sound of the jingling bell at Seonghwa’s throat as he continued thrusting into him, his own releasing building higher and higher within. Yunho barely thought to drop a hand around Seonghwa’s waist and take his cute cock in hand, squeezing it gently in the hopes of making him cum faster. 

It worked. A total of seven thrusts later and Seonghwa tightened around him, forcing a hiss through Yunho’s clenched teeth. The other man threw his head back and  _ yowled, _ sticky wetness spilling over his fingers as he came. Luckily everyone knew Seonghwa was a cat hybrid otherwise their neighbors may have called the police on them for suspicion of murder. 

That didn’t mean Yunho was done yet, however. He brought his dirty hand up and slipped it between the wall and Seonghwa’s mouth, slowing his thrusts to gentle snaps of his hips as his orgasm continued to build within. “Clean this, kitten,” he commanded. 

Seonghwa obeyed, ears flat against his head as he cleaned his own cum from Yunho’s hand with soft kitten licks.

The sight before him paired with the tightness squeezing his cock was enough to push him over the edge, Yunho groaning. His thrusting stuttered to a halt and he shoved his cock as deeply as it would go, getting lost in the sound of his panting and the wet licking sounds happening above him. 

“Fuck, kitten, you’re so tight.”

Seonghwa purred in response, tail thwacking his chest softly. “Did you give kitty some milky?” 

“Oh my god, please don’t say it like that,” Yunho groaned.

His boyfriend giggled, giving a teasing wiggle of his hips. “Okay, okay. Did you enjoy your gift?”

“I loved it,” he hummed, leaning to press a kiss to the back of Seonghwa’s head. “I love everything you do. You know that.” Yunho smiled and carefully pulled out, popping free with little resistance. A mix of cum and slick dribbled from his used hole. 

“Good!” Seonghwa replied. He turned around, leaning his full weight against the wall as he just basked in afterglow. “Though I didn’t even get to say ‘welcome home, master’ or whatever.”

“ _ That’s _ what you’re concerned about?” Yunho laughed, moving close again so he could smooth his hands over Seonghwa’s hips. “Hey, it’s not like we’re hanging this thing in the closet and never using it again. Plenty of other chances.”

“That’s true …” He replied, though his lips twisted into a pout.

Yunho kissed the side of Seonghwa’s mouth, tasting the saltiness of his own cum. “Wanna ride me in it?” He whispered.

Seonghwa’s face lit up next to him. “Oh, absolutely!”

“Hm, I love you kitten.”

“I love you too, Yunho.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jacqui!! <3
> 
> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ only) for more spicy content!!
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
